Halo 3 Sangheili Style
by The Great Valley Guardian
Summary: Set after the Sangheili's last stand, a message is recived taking Uulecc Uunamee to the human home world Earth, and places beyond!
1. Chapter 1

**First off let me apologize for this chapter being so short...when I typed it up it was three in the morning on a Sunday...and I just didn't feel like changing it... and if I do...you'll know! Well here is the first chapter of my newest story! ENJOY!

* * *

Message and Flight to Earth.**

**Ship Masters log: **New entry 778-9

**Ship Master identification/ ID # : **Uulecc Uunamee

**Seventh cycle, 20 units (Sangheili Battle Calendar)**

**Aboard Carrier **_**Luminous Voyage**_**, En route to rendezvous point: **1549 Beta quadrant. **In bound to Sol system.**

It had been several cycles since our victory over the Jiralhanae and their traitorous leaders...and I Uulecc Uunamee had just finished the causality report to follow our losses...when the unexpected happened, we received a signal from another group of Sangheili!

It was a glorious sight to replay the message, but we quickly learned that all was not as well as we had hoped!

The Sangheili forces over one of the Sacred Rings were not only fighting the Jiralhanae but the parasite as well! "This is an outrage! How dare the parasite infect the Holy Rings!" cried Jae 'xar Annamee.

"This changes nothing!" I replied "We must aid our brethren and see to their safety at once!"

Almost immediately another message came across the main view screen...and it's contents were shocking! Apparently we Sangheili have formed an alliance with the Humans!

It sounds insane yes...but again...their demons fight just like us...and other humans although physically weak fight with the will of several Kig-yar.

_'This may turn out to be a useful idea after all'_ I thought to myself as I gave the orders.

"Everyone prepare for a Slipspace jump to the Sol system, let us lend our fighting hand to the humans, and the Sangheili who still live!" A comm. wide roar of approval came though as the Sangheili under my command were willing to put there lives on the line and follow me straight into the San 'Shyuum's hell.

All five ships departed at once though Slipstream space at our fastest speed praying we would not miss the glory of the hunt and the thrill of the kill!

The trip through Slipspace is long and sometimes unusually boring, but with a task to prepare for everyone onboard the five ships were moving about with an air of excitement and pride knowing that the next time they see open space they could gain and bring honor to their families and to themselves as well!

Our ships moved twice as fast during slipstream space as the humans do, But still I found myself pacing around my command chair awaiting what was going to happen next, and it showed on the crew that they knew this was a major point for me, a chance to lead, to command, to show those who had come before me and lost their lives for nobility and pride that I too had what it takes to command a fleet of Sangheili.

Our blood shall not be tainted and we shall not fail...on this I...Uulecc Uunamee swear!


	2. Battle of the Flood!

Finally I can update this...sorry for those of you waiting...I had college finals...and they **SUCKED!!!** But now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2-** Battle of the Flood 

**Ship Masters log:** Continued from entry 778-9

**Ship Master ID#/Name: **Uulecc Uunamee

**Ninth cycle, 12 units (Sangheili Battle Calendar)**

**Aboard Carrier **_**Luminous Voyage**_**, Reached rendezvous point: **1549 Beta quadrant. **Inside Sol system, Lunar perimeter.**

As our five ships pulled out of slipspace, I noticed with grim distaste that the human home world of Earth had been almost completely occupied by the Jiralhanae

"Sir! 95 of the Jiralhanae occupation is centered around this continent on the surface of the planet."

My only reply was "Then that is where we strike! Take our ship out of orbit and prepare for glorious battle!"

Our five ships began our decent into the planets atmosphere, when we were stopped by another signal transmission: _'One escaped! Hunt and destroy at all cost! The PARASITE MUST BE TERMINATED-- Headed for rendezvous point 1549! IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED!'_

"Wait...those are our coordinates!" yelled Exxille Ratamee "Hold your positions! We will wait and see if this is another Jiralhanae trick or not!" I responded over the Sangheili Battle Network.

But thirty seconds later sure enough while we were holding orbit around the mysterious anomaly in the sky which looked much like the slipspace bubble mentioned in the **(1)**flight logs of the _Ascendant Justice_, a single Covenant cruiser exited Slipspace directly in front of our ships and crash landed in a nearby lake bed.

Although much of the ship was destroyed I knew that this fight had just become far worse then the Jiralhanae could ever be.

And now it was up us Sangheili to lead the charge against the parasite, and cleanse it's filth from the galaxy!

"Warriors move to the Phantoms! We must stop this before it can begin!" I shouted though the Battle Net. _"Ship Master...you will never guess what we just found!" _came over my personal comm. unit.

I replied "I hope this is worth the time you are wasting..." _"Sir...it's the Arbiter...he's on the planet!"_ I immediately jumped up from my seat and shouted "THE ARBITER?! HERE?"

That of course drew the attention of all the Sangheili aboard as the Arbiter was the leader of our entire resistance movement!

Almost immediately and by sheer thought alone, all Sangheili onboard our ships let loose a triumphant roar!

"_Sir, all phantoms are ready for departure!"_ I stood up at that moment and said "Good, warriors prepare for combat against the parasite, and show the parasite why we are noble fighters!"

Just as the phantoms were set to launch we received another message from the second strongest Sangheili in the known galaxy…Rtas 'Vadum! The once Spec Ops. Leader and now turned ship master of the Shadow of Intent sent the following message:

"…_This is the carrier _Shadow of Intent_. Clear this sector while we deal with the Flood!"_

I suddenly thought to myself _"So, we aren't the only ones left here after all…"_ However my thoughts were interrupted when one of my subordinates called in and asked _"Orders sir?"_

For a moment I looked stunned as I shouted in reply… "WHAT? Are you still here…GO! LAUNCH NOW!" _"Yes sir, on your word, Lets ride!"_

I then turned to the tactical grid screen and checked the Arbiters progress. I then proceeded to alert the Phantom crews, where to go and how to strike!

"I want our two most fully loaded Phantoms to land in sections **(2)**A2 and A5 and defend against the parasite, and the Phantoms are to provide as much covering fire as possible!"

"Sir!" called out Exxille again "We are receiving a private message from Rtas himself!" "Onscreen!" I yelled and in a few short seconds The white armor clad Sangheili was staring me down.

For a moment neither of us spoke, as I'm sure he was sizing me up as a ship master...however in another moment he cleared his throat and said _"This is a very dangerous time for all of us...as a last resort plan we are almost ready to glass this entire southern half of the contanet."_

I bowed immediately and replied "Of course ship master we will have our plasma batteries fully charged on your word!"

By the time I was finished giving my sentence one of the other Sangheili called out "Sir, plasma batteries almost fully charged and ready to fire on command!"

Rtas 'Vadum nodded his head in acceptance and said _"Very good it will only be a matter of time now...just wait for my orders."_

And with that said the view screen shut off. I turned to the rest of my crew and said nothing...then again they didn't have to say a thing...I knew that they would follow my lead...and that took far more honor than I could ever give them.

Then the signal came through..._"The Spartan has what he needs...ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE...BURN THIS INFESTATION BACK TO THEIR FESTERING UNDERWORLD FORM WENCE THEY CAME!"_

Almost all at once, our combined ships open fired, covering every square of the tactical grid, and burning anything down there alive, with no hope of escape.

"This time...it is finished." stated Exxille, however I just shook my head and said "No...this is only the beginning of a new mission, to stop the bastard Truth! Prepare to follow the _Shadow of Intent_ through the portal." Exxille only nodded in response and plotted our next course.

As the rest of our ships began to travel into the slipspace bubble, my ship was one of the last ones through...for only honor and courage could await us on the other side...

* * *

Just for the record the quoted numbers seen during the reading actually mean something! 

(1): If you've read Halo First Strike, then you'll obviously know where that comes from.

(2): That is a play off of the Master Cheif's number A1 and 2 5 7 so **A2 **and** A5** **117!**


	3. Fight for Installation 00

**Ship Masters log:** Continued from entry 778-9

**Ship Master ID#/Name: **Uulecc Uunamee

**Thirteenth cycle, 01 units (Sangheili Battle Calendar)**

**Aboard Carrier **_**Luminous Voyage**_**, above unknown Forerunner artifact (Dubbed Installation 00 a.k.a The Ark)**

Ship Master Rtas' ship was the first to appear out of the Slipspace bubble, and the rest of our ships followed. For a moment all was silent as our ships cruised over this new and foreign structure.

But then after a few more moments of silence we received our orders: _"All cruisers fire at will...BURN their mongrel hides!"_

After that brief transmission Rtas' personally appeared on the view screen on my bridge and stated _"You Uulecc are to oversee the protection of the human vessel at all cost...and if you need be...take as many of those filthy, disgusting beasts with you as you can!" _

I nodded my approval and even before I replied my ship was moving into a flanking position behind the _Forward unto Dawn_ as I said in reply "Your will be done!"

I watched for a moment as the human dropships descended to the surface and watching in dismay as one of the seven was suddenly struck from behind by a passing Seraph fighter and exploded.

"Sir, our lateral and dorsal guns are fully charged and ready for imminent discharge...awaiting your orders!" called Exxille

I stood up from my command chair no longer seeing the need to sit while we were fighting against our enemy, I stated "FIRE! FIRE UNTIL THEY ARE NO MORE!"

The other Sangheili on board roared their approval and those manning the weapons control did as they were told and open fired upon the Brute cruisers. The two closest Jiralhanae cruisers shields flared in the darkness of space and I thinking quickly opened a com. channel with _Forward Unto Dawn_ and I spoke with the commander of the vessel.

"We are on your port flank, we have been issued orders to cover you until you initiate and find a landing zone to set down." I immediately got a reply as she responded _"Thank you, just keep those three heavy cruisers off my back if you can."_

I bowed my head and replied "Of course, for these stinking apes are fools to challenge us!"

We continued to open fire on the Jiralhanae ships as the commander of the _Dawn _stated _"Fire pods 1-12 Archers away!"_

I decisively ordered our ship to use its point to point lasers to target the Seraph fighters harassing our ships. But the commander then stated _"New contacts at .238!"_

I was about to move to intercept those oncoming ships when Rtas' commanded: _"No, don't move...I'll handle those myself!"_

My crew was getting anxious as the Jiralhanae were being picked off one ship at a time...but the _Dawn_ was still under a lot of fire, and our shields were beginning to buckle.

However just as our ship was about to fire a second Brute vessel appeared behind us and open fired, depleting our shields and blasted a hole through our hull.

The Ship deck shuddered as the vibrations rocked the ship, but I remained standing as I heard Rtas' command through the ship wide com. system: _"Let your cannons roar!"_

This statement was quickly followed by several shots being fired from the _Shadow of Intent_ and bisected the enemy vessel from stem to stern.

I smiled as I noticed another Jiralhanae ship moving into attack position almost completely on our starboard side, which was primed and ready to fire...and in a moment I stated over the Com. network by accident "Broadside? What fools to face _our _guns!"

As our ships open fired at point blank range of each other I frowned as we intercepted a coded transmission from one of the surviving Alpha Jiralhanae pack leaders ships: _"Keep them off the sacred ground! Drive the heretics back through the portal!"_

But to be honest...inside I was smiling as both our ship, and the _Dawn_ open fired with everything we had at the ship parallel to us and was glorified to see it start to mushroom outwards as fire and plasma engulfed the entire ship.

As I watched the ship burn with glee, the _Dawn's_ commander stated over the Sangheili Battle-Net: _"We've found an adequate LZ...we're moving in for a closer look...good luck to you."_

I nodded and replied "Good luck to you as well...may your spirit carry you forward!"

As _Forward unto Dawn _breached Installation 00's atmosphere, I finally sat down...the feeling of battle having worn me out considerably. Our ships fell into alignment and as we did...another voice message played across our Com. system: _"Uulecc...I request your presence onboard my ship. Make haste...our decent is imminent!"_

I responded quickly as I said "Of course Ship Master...I will join your crew shortly." After the brief comm. transmission was ended, I turned to Exxille and said "Ready a Phantom for a swift departure! Tell them I'm on my way down and not to waste time asking questions!"

As I stepped thought the doorway to the hanger bay several corridors later, the Phantom was already in the air...however...it was spinning in circles with the gravity lift active.

I openly sighed and asked "Who let the Unggoy get to the Phantoms control system...AGAIN?!"

Apparently the Unggoy heard my voice through the ship board headset and it stopped the ship and squealed _"Me sorry...me get bored so me wanna fly. Please no hurt me!"_

In spite of the Unggoy's lack of a spine I was still smiling as I felt the pull of the lift and said "Just get us to the _Shadow of Intent_ in one piece, and you'll be well rewarded I promise."

The little methane breather sounded genuinely happy as he asked "What kinda surprise, huh??"

I then replied "If you get me there now, I'll quadruple the rations." And even before the soles of my boots could magnetize to the deck of the dropship I was flung backwards into the nearest wall as the Unggoy took off at top speed towards the _Shadow of Intent_.

**Several cycles later...**

I was happy to be off that Phantom and away from the Unggoy, who's name I would later learn was Yumum, I kept my promise and gave the little one four massive tanks of Benzene. As I stepped though the corridor taking me to the bridge I could still hear him screaming and squealing with joy over his gift and praising the Sangheili.

As I stepped inside the Command deck I stood before Rtas' and bowed to show my respect for the highly honored Sangheili.

He waved his hand dismissively and said "Please rise fellow brother we have very little time."

I stood and replied "Of course, what am I being called here for honorable one?"

"I've called you here to personally congratulate you on becoming my newest personal Honor Guard."

I was personally taken back by the request and couldn't speak, until Rtas' said aloud, "If that is too much I can always…"

However I did not allow him to finish as I spoke up immediately.

"No!" I then bowed down to Rtas 'Vadum and replied, "I am your Honor Guard…and I will defend your life with my own…on the blood of my father and my son!"

Rtas smiled at my words as they were part of the Sangheili passage, and spoke once more.

"Very well then. Uulecc Uunamee prepare to accompany me down to the surface. We shall show the bastard Truth who truly has the power!"


End file.
